Tokai no Hitorigurashi / Aitte Motto Zanshin
|type = Single |album = ℃ Major 9th |artist = ℃-ute |released = 6 de noviembre, 2013 13 de enero, 2014 (Eventos V, Radio Drama CD) |genre = J-Pop |format = CD Single, CD+DVD, Evento V, descarga digital |length = 20:03 (RA, LA, LB, LC), 20:30 (RB, LD) |label = |producer = Tsunku |Last = Kanashiki Amefuri / Adam to Eve no Dilemma 22º Single (2013) |Next = Kokoro no Sakebi wo Uta ni Shitemita / Love take it all 24º Single (2014) }} Tokai no Hitorigurashi / Aitte Motto Zanshin (都会の一人暮らし/愛ってもっと斬新; Viviendo Sola en la Ciudad / El Amor es más Original) es el 23º single de ℃-ute. Salió el 6 de noviembre de 2013 en 6 ediciones: 2 regulares y 4 limitadas. Los Eventos V y el Radio Drama "Tokai no Hitorigurashi Nai! Nai! Nai!" (ラジオドラマ『都会の一人暮らし　ナイ！ナイ！ナイ！』) salieron el 13 de enero de 2014 y fueron vendidos en los eventos de salida del 13 y 26 de enero. Ambos Eventos V incluyen fotos individuales del vídeo musical de cada miembro. El CD del Radio Drama incluye cuatro capítulos que se emitieron durante el mes de noviembre. Tracklist Edición Regular A #Tokai no Hitorigurashi #Aitte Motto Zanshin #Please, love me more! #Tokai no Hitorigurashi (Instrumental) #Aitte Motto Zanshin (Instrumental) Edición Regular B #Tokai no Hitorigurashi #Aitte Motto Zanshin #Yuuwaku no Kyuujitsu (誘惑の休日; Vacaciones de la tentación) #Tokai no Hitorigurashi (Instrumental) #Aitte Motto Zanshin (Instrumental) Edición Limitada A CD #Tokai no Hitorigurashi #Aitte Motto Zanshin #Please, love me more! #Tokai no Hitorigurashi (Instrumental) #Aitte Motto Zanshin (Instrumental) DVD #Tokai no Hitorigurashi (Vídeo Musical) #Tokai no Hitorigurashi (Dance Shot ver.) Edición Limitada B CD #Tokai no Hitorigurashi #Aitte Motto Zanshin #Please, love me more! #Tokai no Hitorigurashi (Instrumental) #Aitte Motto Zanshin (Instrumental) DVD #Aitte Motto Zanshin (Vídeo Musical) #Aitte Motto Zanshin (Dance Shot ver.) Edición LImitada c CD #Tokai no Hitorigurashi #Aitte Motto Zanshin #Please, love me more! #Tokai no Hitorigurashi (Instrumental) #Aitte Motto Zanshin (Instrumental) DVD #Tokai no Hitorigurashi (Close-Up ver.) #Aitte Motto Zanshin (Close-Up Ver.) #Making-Of and Off-Shot Videos Edición Limitada D #Tokai no Hitorigurashi #Aitte Motto Zanshin #Yuuwaku no Kyuujitsu #Tokai no Hitorigurashi (Instrumental) #Aitte Motto Zanshin (Instrumental) Evento V "Tokai no Hitorigurashi" #Tokai no Hitorigurashi (Yajima Maimi Solo Ver.) #Tokai no Hitorigurashi (Nakajima Saki Solo Ver.) #Tokai no Hitorigurashi (Suzuki Airi Solo Ver.) #Tokai no Hitorigurashi (Okai Chisato Solo Ver.) #Tokai no Hitorigurashi (Hagiwara Mai Solo Ver.) Evento V "Aitte Motto Zanshin" #Aitte Motto Zanshin (Yajima Maimi Solo Ver.) #Aitte Motto Zanshin (Nakajima Saki Solo Ver.) #Aitte Motto Zanshin (Suzuki Airi Solo Ver.) #Aitte Motto Zanshin (Okai Chisato Solo Ver.) #Aitte Motto Zanshin (Hagiwara Mai Solo Ver.) Radio Drama "Tokai no Hitorigurashi Nai! Nai! Nai!" CD #Dai 1 Wa: Okane ga Nai! (第１話・お金がナイ！; Capítulo 1: ¡No tengo dinero!) #Dai 2 Wa: Kareshi ga Inai! (第２話・彼氏がいナイ！; Capítulo 2: ¡No tengo novio!) #Dai 3 Wa: Doushitara Ii ka Wakaranai! (第３話・どうしたらいいかわからナイ！; Capítulo 3: ¡No sé qué hacer!) #Dai 4 Wa: Yaritai Koto Shika Shitakunai! (第４話・やりたいことしかしたくナイ！) DVD #Making Of Miembros *Yajima Maimi *Nakajima Saki *Suzuki Airi *Okai Chisato *Hagiwara Mai Actuaciones en Televisión ;Tokai no Hitorigurashi *2013.11.07 Music Japan *2014.02.06 The Girls Live ;Tokai no Hitorigurashi / Aitte Motto Zanshin *2013.11.19 BOMBER-E ;Please, Love Me More! *2014.06.05 The Girls Live Actuaciones en Conciertos ;Tokai no Hitorigurashi *℃-ute Budokan Concert 2013 "Queen of J-POP ~Tadori Tsuita Onna Senshi~" *Naruchika 2013 Aki ℃-ute x S/mileage *Hello! Project COUNTDOWN PARTY 2013 ~GOOD BYE & HELLO!~ *Hello! Project 2014 WINTER ~GOiSU MODE~ *℃-ute Concert Tour 2014 Haru ~℃-ute no Honne~ *℃-ute Concert Tour 2014 Aki ~Monster~ *Naruchika 2014 ℃-ute *Hello! Project 2015 WINTER ~DANCE MODE!~ (medley) *℃-ute Concert Tour 2016 Haru ~℃ONCERTO~ ;Aitte Motto Zenshin *Naruchika 2013 Aki ℃-ute x S/mileage *Berryz Koubou 10 Shuunen Kinen Budokan Special Live ~Yappari Anata Nashi de wa Ikite Yukenai~ *Hello! Project COUNTDOWN PARTY 2013 ~GOOD BYE & HELLO!~ *Hello! Project 2014 WINTER ~DE-HA MiX~ *Hello! Project Hina Fest 2014 ~Full Course~ *℃-ute Concert Tour 2014 Haru ~℃-ute no Honne~ *Hello! Project 2014 SUMMER ~KOREZO!~ (medley) *℃-ute (910) no Hi Special Concert 2014 Thank You BeriKyuu! in Nippon Budokan *℃-ute Concert Tour 2014 Aki ~Monster~ *Naruchika 2014 ℃-ute *Hello! Project COUNTDOWN PARTY 2014 ~GOOD BYE & HELLO!~ *Hello! Project 2015 WINTER ~HAPPY EMOTION!~ *℃-ute Naruchika 2015 Tour *℃-ute Concert Tour 2015 Aki ~℃an't STOP!!~ ;Please, love me more! *℃-ute Concert Tour 2014 Haru ~℃-ute no Honne~ *Hello! Project COUNTDOWN PARTY 2015 ~GOOD BYE & HELLO!~ *℃-ute Concert Tour 2016 Haru ~℃ONCERTO~ ;Yuuwaku no Kyuujitsu *℃-ute Concert Tour 2014 Haru ~℃-ute no Honne~ *9→10 Shuunen Kinen ℃-ute Concert Tour Haru ~The Future Departure~ *Naruchika 2015 Fuyu ℃-ute Información del single *Todas las Letras y Composiciones: Tsunku ;Tokai no Hitorigurashi *Arreglot: Suzuki Shunsuke *Coro:Tsunku *Voces: **Voces Principales: Yajima Maimi, Suzuki Airi **Voces Secundarias: Nakajima Saki, Okai Chisato, Hagiwara Mai *Coreografía: Yamashiro Yoko ;Aitte Motto Zanshin *Arreglo: Hirata Shoichiro *Coreografía: Yamashiro Yoko *Voces: **Voces Principales: Yajima Maimi, Suzuki Airi, Okai Chisato **Voces Secundarias: Nakajima Saki, Hagiwara Mai ;Please, love me more! *Arreglo: Egami Kotaro *Voces: **Voces Principales: Nakajima Saki, Suzuki Airi, Hagiwara Mai. **Voces Secundarias: Yajima Maimi, Okai Chisato. ;Yuuwaku no Kyuujitsu *Arreglo: Harada Nao *Voces: **Voces Principales: Yajima Maimi, Suzuki Airi. **Voces Secundarias: Nakajima Saki, Okai Chisato, Hagiwara Mai. Posiciones en Listas Oricon ;Rankings Diarios & Semanales Total de Ventas Obtenidas: 67,748 ;Ranking Mensual Billboard Japón Trivia *El single fue anunciado y cantado por primera vez el 9 de septiembre de 2013. *Salió el mismo día que el segundo single de COLORS, Fashion☆Uchuu Senshi. *Con 45,365 copias, este fue el mejor primer día de ventas de ℃-ute hasta The Middle Management ~Josei Chuukan Kanrishoku~ / Gamusha LIFE / Tsugi no Kado wo Magare. *Este fue el single de ℃-ute con mejor primera semana de ventas con 63,764, superando Kanashiki Amefuri / Adam to Eve no Dilemma (60,592) hasta Arigatou ~Mugen no Yell~ / Arashi wo Okosunda Exciting Fight! (69,952). *Este fue el single con más ventas de ℃-ute superando Kanashiki Amefuri / Adam to Eve no Dilemma (64,080) hasta Arigatou ~Mugen no Yell~ / Arashi wo Okosunda Exciting Fight! (73,018). *En el MV de "Tokai no Hitorigurashi" los miembros llevan gafas de sol que son del mismo color que su color oficial en ℃-ute. *Último single en incluir B-sides. Vídeos Adicionales ℃-ute - Tokai no Hitorigurashi (MV) (Dance Shot Ver.)|Tokai no Hitorigurashi (Dance Shot Ver.) ℃-ute - Aitte Motto Zanshin (MV) (Dance Shot Ver.)|Aitte Motto Zanshin (Dance Shot Ver.) Enlaces Externos *Discografía: Hello! Project, UP-FRONT WORKS, Tsunku.net *Wikipedia: Japonés, Inglés *Letras: Tokai no Hitorigurashi, Aitte Motto Zanshin, Please, love me more, Yuuwaku no Kyuujitsu Categoría:℃-ute Categoría:Singles de ℃-ute Categoría:Singles de 2013 Categoría:DVDs de ℃-ute Categoría:DVDs de 2013 Categoría:Formación de 5 miembros Categoría:Eventos V de 2013 Categoría:Double A-side en:Tokai no Hitorigurashi / Aitte Motto Zanshin